Revolution Final
ファイナル (Revolution Fainaru) |Icon = |Next = Duel Masters |Previous = Revolution |Dmwiki= 革命ファイナル |Dmwiki2= 革命ファイナル環境 }} Revolution Final is the 15th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. Nomenclature Revolution Final sets were named after trump cards used by Katta Kirifuda and Basara in the Versus Revolution Final anime series. This includes: *DMR-21 — Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *DMR-22 — Blackout, ZERO Invasion *DMR-23 — Final Dogiragolden and Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon. List of Sets It is composed of sets released between April 23, 2016, and February 18, 2017. DMR Sets *DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster *DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!! *DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X DMX Sets *DMX-23 Mystery Teach!! Deck Level MAX Pack *DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack *DMX-25 Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~ *DMX-26 Final Memorial Pack ~DS, Rev, RevF edition~ DMD Sets *DMD-29 Revolution Start Deck: Katta's Whirlwindy Attack *DMD-30 Revolution Start Deck: Lucifer's Time Stop *DMD-31 Field Start Deck: Basara's Forbidden *DMD-32 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The Genesis by the Lord of Spirits *DMD-33 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The World's End by the God of Devils *DMD-34 Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Hero of the Silver Blade Dogiragon *DMD-35 Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Forbidden Star Dokindam It also features promotional cards from Year 15 as well as SpDeck2. Plot As Dokindam X continues to destroy the Rando continent, new Revolutionaries who researched the power of Invasion and used it to their own advantage stood up against him and his Initials. Timeline *''Main: Timeline/Revolution Final'' Details While Dragon Saga and Revolution (block) pushed monocolored strategies, this block brought back a focus on multicolored creatures for the first time since Episode 3. Its main gimmick, Revolution Change, soon became a symbol of the game's power inflation. True to this, after not even a full year since this block ended, many important cards from it ended up in the Hall of Fame. The block continues on from the previous one, with a focus on the Revolutionary race. However, instead of the Invader race, they are now also warring against the Initials and Command races as well as Forbidden Creatures. Revolutionaries are paired together with new 2-color "Team" races, as well as a Dragon race. *Each of these Dragon races is a command-less version of other released races (ie: Angel Command Dragon or Mega Command Dragon). *Team Acme later betrayed the Revolutionary side with its creatures also supporting the Initials and having a Demon Command Dragon race. *These Revolutionary creatures had a new Revolution Change keyword, allowing you to swap in higher-costing Revolution creatures from your hand into the battle zone when the requirements are met by your attacking creatures. Team Doremi.png|Team Doremi Team Damama.png|Team Damama Team Tech.png|Team Tech Team Acme.png|Team Acme Team Hamukatsu.png|Team Hamukatsu The Initials races are usually paired together with various Command races and other races that follow them. *Each of these Initials had a different letter designation for the different civilizations. *The K Initials later betrayed the Initials side with its creatures fully switching race to the Revolutionary side while still keeping the Demon Command race. *This is also combined with Master Initials, and the new card type of D2 Field and the Denjara Switch ability. These D2 Fields are put into the battle zone and have a static ability. Whenever another second D2 Field is put into play by either player, the former D2 Field is destroyed. The Denjara Switch ability featured on them allows them to be turned upside down for the rest of the game to trigger a powerful ability. Another Forbidden supertype was released at the end of the block, Final Forbidden Field. This card was a Field card put into the battle zone at the start of your game, with 4 specific seals put upon it. When each of those 4 seals was removed, the Forbidden Big Bang ability triggers flipping it to the Final Forbidden Creature side, a form of creature reminiscent of Psychic Super Creatures, and also featuring the highest printed power found on a card, 999999. Overall this block's power inflation was best proven by Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader, whose impact upon the metagame can be compared to that of Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny, although to a lesser extent. Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon, Scramble Change and Rafululu, Sound Faerie were restricted to weaken the most recent rushes, while Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle was restricted due to its massively strong discarding ability and Jack, Bei B was directly banned in order to put an end to hard to deal with loops. Due to these many regulations to the environment, this block can be likened to Holy Fist Saga. While the main characters got the strongest cards with Revolution Change and Final Revolution, the Rare Killers (with the exception of Basara and Number 2) got a weak card pool, with the exception of their D2 Fields. Other than D2 Fields and ZERO, the Forbidden side did not see much use in the environment. Metagame Pre-DMR Stage DMD-29 and DMD-30 marked the beginning of the Revolution Final meta, their trumps with Revolution Change quickly joining the competitive environment. A month later, DMD-31 was also released, but the only useful thing from it was its D2 Field. As such, Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind found use in Sanmadd Malt as it was mana acceleration and S-Rank Invasion bait. The Black V, Roaring Sound was also good Invasion bait for Redzone and would soon be adapted into Darkness Fire Deadzone as well. At the second Grand Prix, the main victors were Marshall Loop and Mono-Nature Sasoris. DMR-21 Stage In this saga the main focus was on multicolored Revolutionaries. Previously Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution was considered useless in competitive play due to its slow speed and reliance on Revolution, making it a pseudo-Vanilla card, but now he got a new incarnation known as Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader. While at first considered a disappointing Legend Card like Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden due to the narrow cost trampling range, it had support from Rainbow Gate and good synergy with Retisha, Guide of Victory and Victorious Apache Urara, so it quickly became a meta hit by creating the Dogiragon Buster 3 turn kill decktype. As such it surpassed even Redzone, Roaring Invasion's Redzone decktype in terms of speed, quickly reaching the top. Then with the better synergy, it had with Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon, a new deck was created, Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster, which reached the very top of the meta. Another Legend Card is Puchohenza, Mia Moja, belonging to Team Damama. It has extremely powerful suppression capabilities, being able to tap-in opposing creatures with less mana than it. Its Final Revolution can mana feed all creatures with less than 12500 power, and the ability also uses its weakness of removing one's own creatures to increase the tap-in range. Therefore, Kaiser "Blade Demon" and Light Water Darkness Discard gained a nice reinforcement and Light Water Discard became one of the top metagame hits. Although Team Doremi did not receive their own Legend Card yet, most of their cards were extremely flexible and useful, especially Sido, Time 3, rendering even the most basic Faerie Life as paper junk. Team Doremi also gained reinforcements in the form of Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor which burns spells from shields and transforms it into the player's advantage, Rafululu, Sound Faerie which prevents the opponent from casting spells for a turn, and Colorful Bell, Great Sound which is a quick way to prevent creature destruction, as well as allowing Colorful Bell itself to attack without being destroyed instantly. Due to the massive anti spell meta, quasi-Mono-Light rush decks such as Southern Renaissance were pushed to the top of the environment, while defense spells such as Unidentified Objective can no longer be cast easily and Hyperspatial Deadzone was removed from the top of the metagame. As for Team Acme, Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed appeared in Dogiragon Buster as an alternate Revolution Change card. Team Tech, on the other hand, never appeared in the metagame due to their effects basing on pure Opponent Reliance. On the forbidden side, D2 Fields had become a new metagame force. Being difficult to remove and often with game-changing effects, they were a supplemental force in many slower decks. The first to be used is Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D, which unseals Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden with its own Denjara Switch and also prevents its Alternate Loss Condition by sealing it when it leaves the battle zone. As such, it became the basis of a new meta hit deck - Darkness Fire Deadzone. The other D2 Fields include Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D which is used in Imen Loop as a new ace card and Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D has also been used in Heaven's Gate decks as well. However, none of the Master Initials, the owners of D2 Fields, had never made an appearance into the metagame. Later on, the Masters Chronicle Decks known as DMD-32 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The Genesis by the Lord of Spirits and DMD-33 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The World's End by the God of Devils had appeared to bring back the Lord of Spirits and Lord of Demons concept, this time coming with a shiny leather deck case and a 3000 yen price tag. However, as the deck's reprint content are extremely weak with outdated cards such as Syrius, Firmament Elemental and Ballom, Master of Death, they were dissed by players as not worthy. However, Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons and Alpharion, Lord of Spirits were relatively powerful and while Alpharion did not make an impact to the metagame yet, decks with Ballom Quake were getting slight success in various championships. Besides this, Arcadia Spark proved to be a strong deckout spell on par with Necrodragon Zalva in decks such as Heaven's Gate Loop and Lalala Optimus. Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper was also useful forms of graveyard or mana recovery in such decks. DMR-22 Stage Before this stage commences, Faerie Gift, Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk and Force Again were restricted, weakening Imen Loop, Mono-Nature Sasoris and Heaven's Gate Loop. Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster was unaffected due to reasons below. At the Grand Prix held before the release of DMR-22 many winners were Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster. A new card appeared, Scramble Change, which was a replacement for the restricted Faerie Gift and in combination with Mega Manalock Dragon further strengthened Dogiragon Buster decks. On the second place was a Lalala Optimus deck, which was plowed through by the aforementioned combo. Even so, said deck managed to form a new deckout loop with Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D and Arcadia Spark. With DMR-22’s release, Miradante Twelve, Time Pope found much attention and it was used with Cocco Lupia, Bolshack NEX and Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech in a combo deck called NEX Miradante in which not only does it manage to trigger Miradante Twelve’s Final Revolution, but it also allows the casting of a Hyperspatial Shiny Hole and bringing out of Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon, thus ensuring a strong battle zone early game. In response to the speedy meta, Giovanni Squall had returned to stall the opponent early on. Due to support from Oriotis, Control Wings and Oriotis Judge, it has became into one of the most difficult to break free lockdowns in Duel Masters history and due to its speed and easiness to perform, it has become one of the most hated decks in duel masters history. As such, slower decks such as Kaiser "Blade Demon" faded from the environment as they could not keep up with the speed or constant mana burn. At a Grand Prix, a Hyperspatial control deck demonstrated that Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler’s awakening effect has good chemistry with VV-8, Forbidden Machine, thus introducing this Legend Card into the meta as well. In addition, The Black V, Roaring Sound and Black Psycho, Revenge from Darkness Fire Deadzone started getting countered as Revolution Change Dragon decks began adapting Madness cards such as Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral, Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade and Bonsoir, Dragon Elemental Admiral. Besides this, Mono-Nature Sasoris and overall Boaroaxe decks became slower and thus Goemonkey Loop began taking their place in the environment. Another Legend Card was the poster boy of the set, Blackout, ZERO Invasion. While dismissed as a Trivia card at first due to its effectiveness as an Invasion/Revolution Change counter crippled by a D2 Field limit and its raw spec being almost the same as the joke card Zagaan, Knight of Darkness, it surprisingly received a seat in Darkness Fire Deadzone for 2 purposes; The first being a cheap Invasion bait for Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie, Black Psycho, Revenge and Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic which can in return counter the Invasion/Revolution Change cards it counters, and the second is that if there is a D2 Field like Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D which is often seen in Deadzone decks, it can act as a form of removal as most Revolution Change cards have high power. It also bypasses the common Puchohenza, Mia Moja and Miradante Twelve, Time Pope as they cannot stop it from being put into the battle zone or attacking. DMR-23 Stage Unlike other years, this saga had only 3 DMRs. DMR-23 released two powerful Legend Cards in the form of Final Dogiragolden with strong removal effects and being able to pinpoint Forbidden Creatures, as well as Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon, with even stronger sealing removal than the previous Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden. As such, previous Fire Command decks such as MaltNEXT were strengthened. Although Dormageddon decks have more restrictions compared to Dokindam ones, the Dormageddon X decktype proved itself strong enough, although Darkness Fire Deadzone was a little faster and more efficient. Miracle Star, Time Caster also caught attention due to being pseudo-Madness that recovers spells. Jack, Bei B made Goemonkey Loop easier to use. Meanwhile, January's Hall of Fame announced that Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King and Milzam, Spirit of Miracles would be banned, ending the Giovanni Squall and Heaven's Gate Loop deck types. It also announced the restrictions of Black Psycho, Revenge, Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon, Mega Manalock Dragon, Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss and Deis Optimus, the Invincible which marked the weakening of Deadzone and Dogiragon Buster decks, as well as the fall of Loop decks. As such, previous speedy decks like Redzone and Dogiragon Buster 3 turn kill began seeing a return. Despite the restriction of Manalock, MaltNEXT now relied on Scramble Change bringing out MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge which in turn brings out Batorai Keep, Blazing Castle, which would further spam Dragons from the deck as well as use Revolution Changes. With the Memorial Packs, strong meta cards such as Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" and MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge were reprinted, making them more accessible to new players. However, DMX-26 largely focused on Dragon Saga cards, meaning that most of their materials would be used in Monocolored and Dragheart-oriented decks. At the end of this saga, with the last Hall of Fame weakening most rush decks, Malt "King" and MaltNEXT had once again become the top of the meta, although some mana ramp decks managed to stay strong. Competitive Decks *Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster *Heaven's Gate decktypes: **Heaven's Gate Loop **Mono-Light Heaven's Gate *Southern Renaissance *Mono-Darkness Hellborof *Redzone *Darkness Fire Deadzone *Dormageddon X *Marshall Loop *MaltNEXT *Mono-Nature Loop decktypes: **Boaroaxe **Imen Loop **Mono-Nature Sasoris (control version) **Goemonkey Loop *Hyperspatial control *Mono-Nature Bearfugan *Hyperspatial Deadzone *NEX Miradante *Giovanni Squall *Lalala Optimus *Five Color Jackpot Entry *Water Darkness Degeneration *Five Color Dogiragon Buster *Dogiragon Buster 3 turn kill (also known as Growth Buster) *Rosia Miradante *Justice Innovation Important Cards New cards: *The Black V, Roaring Sound *Puchohenza, Mia Moja *Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon *Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D *Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D *Sido, Time 3 *Arcadia Spark *VV-8, Forbidden Machine *Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *Scramble Change *Blackout, ZERO Invasion *Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon *Final Dogiragolden *Jolly the Johnny Joe *Miracle Star, Time Caster *Jack, Bei B Old cards: *MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge *Sasoris, Dragon Edge *Rainbow Gate *Miraculous Truce *Victorious Apache Urara *Retisha, Guide of Victory *Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious *Mega Manalock Dragon *Oriotis Judge *Entertainer of Stealing and Lying *Cocco Lupia *Bolshack NEX *Valkyrie Lupia, Sky Lord Dragonmech *Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King *Deis Optimus, the Invincible Gallery dmd-29.jpg|DMD-29 Revolution Start Deck: Katta's Whirlwindy Attack dmd-30.jpg|DMD-30 Revolution Start Deck: Lucifer's Time Stop dmd-31.jpg|DMD-31 Field Start Deck: Basara's Forbidden DMR-21 pack.jpg|DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster DMX-23 pack.jpg|DMX-23 Mystery Teach!! Deck Level MAX Pack dmd-32.jpg|DMD-32 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The Genesis by the Lord of Spirits dmd-33.jpg|DMD-33 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The World's End by the God of Devils DMR-22 pack.jpg|DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!! DMX-24 pack.jpg|DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack dmd-34.jpg|DMD-34 Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Hero of the Silver Blade Dogiragon dmd-35.jpg|DMD-35 Deluxe DueGacha Deck: Forbidden Star Dokindam DMR-23 pack.jpg|DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X DMX-25 pack.jpg|DMX-25 Final Memorial Pack ~E1, E2, E3 edition~ DMX-26 pack.jpg|DMX-26 Final Memorial Pack ~DS, Rev, RevF edition~ Trivia *Platina Walsura S is the only new evolution creature introduced in DMR sets in Revolution Final. *This block resembles Holy Fist Saga due to the allied civilization focus and the dealing of an astronomical threat (The Avatars and Forbiddens respectively.) **It also resembles Reincarnation Saga due to the mass extinctions of Dragons that follows the events as well as a focus on a new non-creature, non-spell card type (D2 Field). *This is the first block with only 3 expansions. This is in order to adjust the set distribution dates so the final expansion of each block afterward will always be in Christmas, climaxing the block exactly at the final expansion as well as at the end of the year merchandise competitions, and thus greatly boosting up sales. *This is the first block with Multicolored Legend Cards. *This the last block of Katta's saga. Impact This is the block that induced the most amount of quick restrictions and bans due to the sheer overpowered card pool that it presents and quickly becomes a problem for subsequent blocks. The problems in this block persisted for the entirety of Duel Masters 2017 due to its weak card pool along with Dorgan Churis introduced at the end of the block to make Dogiragon Buster decks insanely fast. However, the Twinpact Block that came after it managed to relieve the problem a bit with its own deck types in the metagame, a much more powerful card pool and 2 new restriction/ban lists targeted specifically against Buster and Miradante Twelve, but that was still not enough to kick all of the problems out. While Dogiragon Buster, Deadzone or Miradante Twelve themselves were not restricted, numerous cards were restricted or banned due to their extreme synergy with them, with a sizable amount coming from the block itself. It also induced 2 direct bans, which were never seen since Aqua Patrol. * The following is a victim list due to the block's overpowered cards: ** Directly banned due to being uninteractive or obstructive to the game: *** Jack, Bei B, Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King ** Restricted due to high synergy with Jack: *** Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage, Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe, Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss, Fighting Musubi ** Restricted due to high synergy with Buster: *** Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon, Mega Manalock Dragon, Magnum, Shortshot, Rafululu, Sound Faerie, Victorious Apache Urara, Platina Walsura S, Scramble Change, Rainbow Gate ** Restricted due to high synergy with Deadzone: *** Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon, Black Psycho, Revenge ** Restrictions due to high synergy with Miradante Twelve: *** Rafululu, Sound Faerie, Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge ** Accomplices for Dogiragon Buster or other high card power decks, but pose severe problems on their own: *** Hyperspatial Gallows Hole, Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle, MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge + Batorai Keep, Blazing Castle combo ban Category:Set Block